What's Most Important
by Mouse95
Summary: Family has always been the most important thing to Dean. He will always put them first especially Sam. Will he ignore his own needs one too many times? Will someone from John’s past take his boys from him? Wee chesters Hurt sick boys.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

**Ok this idea wouldn't leave me alone so I thought maybe if I gave it life it would leave me alone for a little while so I can work on my other story Their Turn. If I can find my notebook were I started writing the next **

**I'm not sure yet if this is going to be a Brotherhood story or not. It could morph into one later on.**

**I don't own them. I tried wishing on a star I'm still waiting.**

**Not making any money.**

**Unbeta'd all mistakes belong to yours truly.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean slowly became aware of something shivering against his back. Peeling his eyes open and rolling over he found his eight year old brother a huddled shivering mass lying against him.

"Sammy what's wrong?" The older brother was wide awake and his big brother senses were tingling.

"I don't feel good Dean."

"Close you're eyes Sammy I'm going to turn on the lamp." Dean rolled over and reached for the lamp. "Ready Sammy?"

"Uhuh" The youngest Winchester had his eyes squeezed closed as Dean turned on the lamp.

Dean blinked a few times trying to adjust his eyes to the sudden brightness, before turning to look at his brother.

Sam was as white as the walls in the bedroom of the apartment they were currently staying in. Except for the splash of red going across his cheeks indicating he was running a fever.

"Stay here while I get the thermometer."

Dean pulled his duffle out of the closet rifling through it he pulled out the small first aid kit that pastor Jim had given him. His dad still didn't know about the kit and Dean had no intention of telling him. It was a shoe box covered in white paper with red crosses drawn on the top and all four sides. The words first aid kit were written on the top in Sam's neat handwriting. The kindly pastor had stocked the box with a variety of gauze pads, ace bandages, band aides with and without cartoon characters, antibiotic ointment, a thermometer, and children's Tylenol.

"Open up kiddo." Dean slid the thermometer easily under his brother's tongue.

When the instrument beeped Dean removed it his face pulling down in a frown when he read the results.

"Damn 102 that's too high chew a couple of these," Dean said, as he handed his brother two chewable tablets.

"Where do you hurt?"

"My head and face are going to explode."

"If your head goes first it'll take your face with it."

Sam glared at his brother.

"I want daddy." Dean couldn't help the twinge of jealousy he felt when Sam asks for their dad.

"Dad'll be home be this weekend."

John had left two days ago to hunt a wendigo two towns over and had promised to be home no later than Saturday.

"Where are you going?" The shaggy haired boy asked.

"I'm going to get a wet wash cloth. I'll be right back."

Dean climbed back into the bed and put the cloth on his brother's forehead.

Sam rested his head on Dean's chest.

"Try to go back to sleep Sammy you need to rest." Lovingly Dean brushed the sweaty hair off of his baby brother's forehead.

The twelve year old laid in the bed making up a plan for the rest of the day. Dean had seen signs up for a free clinic that was twelve blocks away posted up around the neighborhood. They'd have to take the bus normally they'd walk but Dean wasn't going to make Sammy walk since he was sick. It was only five o'clock in the morning so they'd have to wait a few hours. He thought about the three hundred dollars he had won playing poker with the kids from the rich high school in the last town they stayed in. Something else his dad didn't know about Dean justified the secrets by telling himself that the first aid kit and the money were for Sammy not him. In case Sam got sick like now or their dad was gone sometime and the rent was due or they needed groceries. Dean knew he could make due on the streets or he could go hungry for a couple of days but there was no way in hell he would allow Sammy to endure any of those hardships. Settling in for a long wait Dean continued to stroke Sammy's hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up three hours later with a heavy feeling on his chest. Looking he saw the top of a shaggy sleep tousled head. Glancing at the clock he saw that three hours had passed.

'_I'll wash up then I'll fix breakfast before I wake Sammy up.'_

As Dean tried to slip out from underneath his sleeping brother without waking him blue-green flecked hazel eye's blinked up at him.

"What'cha doing?"

"I'm going to shower and fix you some breakfast I'll wake you when it's ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat something."

After a quick shower Dean went into the kitchen to find something for his brother for breakfast. The content of their cabinets was meager. After a few minutes thought Dean put the last two slices of bread in the toaster for his baby brother. When the toast was ready Dean spread a thin layer of jelly on it fixed a glass of milk and carried breakfast in to the bedroom.

"Sammy, hey come on Sammy boy it's time to wake up." Sam groaned and rolled over towards Dean's voice.

"Here you go buddy eat the toast and then you can get washed up so you can go to the doctor."

"My throat hurts I don't want to eat and I don't want to go to the doctor." Tears swelled up in the large eyes.

"Oh Sammy." Dean slid back into the bed and wrapped his arm around the eight year olds slender shoulders. The little boy responded by snuggling tight up against his brother.

After a few minutes of negotiations Sammy agreed to drink his milk and brush his teeth. But refused to eat his toast or take a shower.

Dean was just finishing the toast Sam wouldn't eat when the eight year old came back into the room still whining about having to go to the doctor. Dean quickly shoved something in his pocket.

"Your clothes are on your bed, Sammy."

"What are you doing Dean?"

"Nothing just hurry up and get dressed. We have to catch the bus down town."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean grips Sam's hand tightly as they enter the free clinic. Looking around the clinic Dean wonders if he has made a mistake bringing Sammy here.

There's a guy sitting in the corner trying to hide what Dean his pretty sure is a gunshot wound. A young woman sitting in the middle of the room has a black eye, a busted lip and is cradling her left arm to her chest. By the way she's dressed the oldest brother is pretty sure she's a hooker. A little girl about Sammy's age is sitting next to what looks like her grandmother. Her right knee is swollen and angry looking. Pus is oozing from several long deep scratches. A boy who looks the same age as Dean is sitting with his foot propped up on a chair and Dean is pretty sure that a foot isn't suppose to turn that way. Several other people are sitting around with less obvious aliments.

Taking a deep breath Dean walks up to the check in desk pulling Sam with him.

**What do you think should I keep going or just scrape it? Don't forget to feed the monkeys on your way out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**Thank you to everyone who review you are awesome and to everyone who just read or put me on their alert list. **

**For those who are waiting on the next chapter of Their Turn I'll try to have it out sometime this week. But no promises monkeys are unpredictable.**

**Surprise, surprise I couldn't help myself this turned into a Brotherhood fic (hides face).**

**All standard disclaimers apply.**

Candice McElveen had lived and worked in this area all her life. She knew the look of children who were raising themselves and that was definitely the case with the two boys who stood in front of her now.

"Can I help?"

"Yes ma'ma, my brothers sick he needs to see the doctor." Dean gave her his best dazzling smile.

Candice shook her head the older one was a charmer. She is willing to bet he was a con artist too. She knew the answer to the next question but she had to ask anyways.

"Do you have a parent or guardian with you?"

"No, our dads at work but he told me to bring him."

'_He's smooth didn't even stutter.'_ She had to admit the little one looked bad huddled against his brother. His little face was flour white except for the fevered flush.

Dr. Kendel was working today and she had no doubt the compassionate young doctor would see the young boy. He had broken the rules for other unaccompanied minors.

"Here fill these out." The nurse handed the clipboard with papers on it to fill out to Dean.

"Thank you come on, Sammy." Dean glanced at line of people standing behind him and the rapidly filling waiting room.

Much to his dismay the only place he could find to sit was beside the woman he suspected was a hooker. Because he sure as hell wasn't going to let Sammy sit by the old drunk that was puking all over the place, or the junkie that looked like he needed his next fix.

Suppressing a groan Dean headed toward the one vacate seat Sammy was going to have to sit in his lap. The twelve year old sat down and pulled his brother securely into his lap.

The woman smiled at them as they sat down up this close Dean could see she was really more of a girl than a woman probably no more than eighteen.

'_Please don't talk to us. Please don't talk to us,'_ Dean prayed, silently.

"Hey there, cutie what's your name?" Dean suppressed another groan as Sammy shifted away from the girl.

"Oh, I see your shy my names Laurie. Now it would be rude not to tell me your name. You don't want to be rude do you?"

"No, Pastor Jim says there's no excuse for rudeness my name, Sammy."

"Not feeling too good?" Laurie asked, her voice full of sympathy.

"No, but I really hate doctors. Except for Mac he's a doctor but he's ok."

Dean really wished Sammy would shut up.

"Come on we have to take the nurse this paper work." Dean slid Sammy off his lap and then stood up stomping his feet to wake his legs up.

"One of you should stay here or you'll lose your place," Laurie warned.

"I'll stay Dean I don't feel like walking anyway." Sammy sat back down in the seat.

Dean really hated the idea of leaving his brother for alone for even a second in a place like this.

"I'll be ok I'll stay right here promise."

"I'll watch him."

'_Yeah right like I'd trust you to watch my brother.'_

"If you move I'll kick your ass." Dean warned as he walked away.

"Ok Dean."

"Are you here by yourself Sammy?" Sammy's face scrunched up into an are you dumb look.

"No, my big brothers Deans here."

"Where are your parents?"

"Dad's at work and mom died when I was just a baby."

"Oh, you poor thing every child should have a mother."

"We're doing just fine lady." Dean had walked up just in time to catch the end of the conversation.

"I'm sure you are," Laurie conceded.

Sammy stood up so Dean could sit and then settled on his lap laying his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Laurie?"

"Yeah baby."

"What happened to you?"

"A bad man beat me up." The young woman turned to look at the little boys sharp intake of breath.

"A man hit you? Dad, Pastor Jim, Mac say that a man should never ever hit a girl. And Uncle Bobby says that any man that hits a girl is a yellow bellied lily livered coward and they should have their manhood cut off. But I'm not exactly sure what that means."

"Sammy" Dean said with an eye roll.

"No, he's absolutely right."

"You want me to tell my dad he could cut his manhood off."

Laurie was trying her hardest to suppress a laugh.

"Thanks Sammy but that's ok."

"Ok "

"Their are liable to cut my manhood off if they find out I've been letting talk to a hooker." The older boy mumbled under his breath earning him a scowl from Laurie and a questioning look from his brother.

"Dean, what's a hooker?"

"Nothing Sammy."

"I'll just ask Caleb or Uncle Bobby," Sammy said, with a shrug.

Dean made a mental note to talk to both older men before his brother got a chance too.

The preteen sighed with relief when Laurie's name was called

"I liked her Dean she was nice." The older boy made a noncommittal noise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was sitting on the exam table with Sammy when the doctor came in.

The doctor was younger than Dean had expected he was tall well over six feet. He was handsome with short dark brown hair and gentle blue eyes.

"My names Luke." The doctor held out a hand to Dean.

Dean shook his hand firmly the way John had taught him.

"I'm Dean, and that's my little brother Sam."

Luke held his hand out to Sam who took it hesitantly.

"So Sam, I understand your not feeling to good."

"No sir." Sam was clutching Dean's hand almost painfully.

"Can you tell me what hurts?"

"My face, head, throat, ears, everywhere."

"Ok, I'm going to tap on you face and I want you to tell me if it hurts. Ok?"

Sammy cringed as the doctor tapped on different places on his face.

"Ok buddy, I'm going to look in your ears, down your throat, and up your nose and listen to your chest."

All through the exam Dr. Kendel talked to Sammy to keep his mind off what he was doing. After the examination Luke stood back and looked at the two boys.

"Well Sam, it's no wonder you feel bad and you're running a high temp. You have a nasty sinus infection, a double ear infection, and an angry throat from nasal drip. The good news is his chest sounds clear."

"But he's going to be alright right?" Concern was clouding the older brothers' voice.

"He'll be fine in a few days a week at the longest he just needs to get started on some antibiotics. Dean, do you know if your brother is allergic to anything?"

"He's not allergic to anything."

"Dean's, allergic to penicillin."

"Sammy, he doesn't care about what I'm allergic too."

"Actually, that's good to know since you will probably be the one giving him his medicine. Right?"

"Dean takes good care of me." Sammy smiled and looked at his brother with his eyes full of love."

"I'm sure he does." Luke said, ruffling his hair.

Just then there was a commotion in the hallway.

"Stay here boys," Luke said, as he went out the door.

There were several loud popping noises that Dean recognized as gunshots.

"Get down Sammy." Dean quickly slid off the table and reached up to help his brother down.

There was another pop and Sammy screamed as Dean fell forward and there was a searing pain in his left side.

**Please feed the monkeys on your way out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review you guys rock.**

**Ok I know I said I'd try to get another chapter of Their Turn out but this is what the monkeys wanted to work on so this is what I did. Maybe I'll try bribing them because poking them with a stick sure doesn't work.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**All standard disclaimers apply. With the exception of original characters.**

Dean felt the searing pain in his shoulder as the bullet tore through it and his knees buckled. But Sammy's scream overrode any personal pain he was feeling. The adrenaline coursing through his body gave him the strength to get to his feet and see what was causing his brother distress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke sighed in relief as the police disarmed and subdued the man. The kid was trouble he had been in numerous times for varies injuries he had received in gang fights. The staff had put him in a room hoping to prevent an incident. So much for that idea the kid had pulled his gun the minute the police had stepped into the exam room.

"Thank God no one…"

The sentence died in Luke's throat as a scream was heard coming from the exam room he had just left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young doctors' heart sped up as he saw he bullet hole in the exam room door. Rushing in he found the oldest boy using his knife to slice open his brother's pants leg.

"What happened?"

"Sammy's hurt" Dean didn't even spare the doctor a glance he just continued to cut the denim.

Even though Dean's back was to the door Luke could clearly see the bullet hole in his shoulder.

Huge tears were sliding down Sam's face but he wasn't crying hysterically.

"Dean's bleeding."

"I know buddy I need to check you both out. Dean, can I look at your shoulder?"

Luke had made his way slowly across the room the last thing he wanted to do was to startle the kid. The ease with which Dean was handling the knife left no doubt in his mind that the kid could be deadly with it.

"No, Sammy first." Luke let out a heavy sigh he could see Sammy's wound it was already starting to clot it was just a graze. It would hurt like a bitch for awhile but as long as it was properly treated it would be fine.

Dean's through and through bullet wound was still bleeding heavily from both sides. He was pasty white and a thin sheen of sweat covered his face.

"Dean I really need…"

"No! Sammy first." Dean turned and pointed the knife at him just as a policeman walked in.

"Shit" The officer pulled his gun and pointed it at Dean.

"Drop the knife kid."

"Put that damn thing away." Luke growled scowling and the officer. "Can't you see the kids hurt he's in shock."

"He needs to drop the knife first."

"Oh for…" Luke reached out and grabbed the knife from the boys trembling hand.

Dean blinked a few times in confusion before his knees buckled.

"Whoa I gotta." Luke lifted the unconscious child onto the table.

"Dean!" Sammy crawled up next to his brother on the bed and grabbed his clammy limp hand.

"Don't just stand there go get a nurse you idiot." Dr. Kendel snapped, at the staring officer.

The officer turned on his heel and ran from the room.

"Dean, wake up please wake up," Sammy begged.

"He's going to be fine, Sammy don't worry." Luke was pulling pressure bandages out of the cabinet.

"Luke?"

"Kristen, what are you doing here?" The last person in the world the doctor had expected to walk through that door was his wife.

"That's not important right now what can I do to help?"

"Where are the girls?" The doctor had what he considered to be three of the most beautiful girls in the world. And he certainly didn't want them exposed to this.

"There outside with Shelly."

'_Oh crap, I forgot that Kristen was going shopping with her sisters today. So instead of three traumatized children we'll have nine.'_

"Sammy, this is my wife Kristen and she's going to help fix up your leg. Ok? Where the hell is the ambulance?"

"I hear them pulling up now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke had ridden in the ambulance with the boys and was rushing beside the gurney carrying Dean while he carried Sammy.

They whisk Dean into a curtained cubicle where he was surrounded by doctors and nurses Luke and Sammy where chased out by a nurse.

"I want Dean. Is he ok?"

"That's why we have to wait out here so the doctors can take care of him."

A tall woman with red hair rushed into Deans' cubicle. Luke felt himself relax Dr. Lisa Gabriel was the best pediatrician the hospital had. She was his girl's doctor.

"Heard you had a rough day, who's you friend?" Luke jumped and felt Sammy startle at the sound of voice right beside them.

"Sorry, man I didn't men to scare you."

"It's alright Rick like you said it's been a rough day." Rick Wilson was another doctor from the pediatric ward.

"This is Sammy he has a bullet graze on his left thigh."

Sammy laid his head on Luke's shoulder.

"I don't feel good I want see Dean."

"I know you don't baby. You've had a hard day but Dr. Rick is going to fix your leg up and give you some medicine to make you feel better."

"When can I see my brother?"

"As soon as they get him fixed up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sammy was curled up sound asleep on the hospital bed exhaustion and the pain medication had knocked the little boy out. Time was running out and Luke knew it the police were already at the hospital but luckily they hadn't been able to question the boys. Dr. Kendel knew he was going to have to come up with a good story for why he was treating a minor without a parent or guardian being present. They would also be wondering why nobody was looking for these two boys. He had no idea why but he had an insane need to protect the two Winchesters. There was no way he was going to let the boys be put in the foster care system hell he'd take them before he'd let that happen.

'_Here we go.'_ Luke thought as the curtain was pushed open and a nurse stepped in.

"Excuse me Dr. Kendel we really need to contact these boys' relatives."

"Ok, let me wake Sammy up and we'll get it all straightened out. Sammy, Sammy come on buddy it's time to wake up."

Sammy groaned and rolled onto his back.

"Daddy?"

"Sorry kiddo, it's just Luke."

"Luke, is Dean ok?"

**Please feed the monkeys on your way out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed I'm sorry I didn't respond personally but I promise I'll do better this time.**

**I have no real medical knowledge so please forgive my mistakes.**

**All standard disclaimers apply.**

Sammy woke up slowly and was still very groggy when Luke picked him up.

"Sammy, do you know how to contact your dad at work?"

Sammy shook his head and laid it on Luke's shoulder.

"Is there anybody you can call that can come up to the hospital with you and, Dean?"

'_Come on kid please say yes.' _Luke had spotted on of the CPS workers that frequented the hospital talking to the police.

"I can call Pastor Jim." Luke sat Sammy down on the counter and slid the phone over.

The eight year old quickly dialed the number from memory.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Jim Murphy was puttering around his kitchen preparing his lunch and enjoying the quiet. He knew it wasn't going to last much longer John would be dropping the boys off next week. He couldn't possible love those boys anymore if they were his flesh and blood. Once the boys arrived quiet would be an endangered species and once Caleb arrived from college in would be nonexistent. The pastor had just sat down at the table when the phone rang.

Quickly dismissing the idea of not answering the phone Jim got up and answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Pastor Jim?" The voice was young scared and tired.

"Samuel what's wrong? Where's your brother?"

"They want let me see, Dean. Tell them to let me see him." The older man felt his heart clench as he heard sobs coming from the other end of the line.

"Samuel where are you? Where's your dad?"

"He's at work."

This was one of Jim's biggest fears something would happen to one or both of the boys while John was on a hunt. He hated when John left the boys alone in whatever rat hole they were currently staying in. The Guardian had told Bobby and Caleb to swing by and check on the boys after they had finished the hunt they were working one state over.

"Samuel are Caleb and Bobby there?"

"No" Jim could hear Sam's sobs and another voice talking in the back ground.

"Pastor Jim, Luke wants to talk to you." Jim could hear shuffling as the phone was passed.

"Hello"

"Who is this please?" The pastor was not happy about one of his boys being around strangers with no protection.

"My names Dr. Luke Kendel I'm a doctor at St. Vincent's in . Who is this?"

"Pastor James Murphy I'm a close family friend. What happened to the boys?"

Jim paled has Luke recounted the events that took place earlier in the day at the clinic.

"The boys uncles should be close by let me call them and then I'll get in touch with their father."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Luke had just gotten Sammy settled into a hospital bed in the same room as Dean when the room door opened.

"Uncle Bobby, Caleb!" Sammy tried to get off the bed put the pull of the I.V. Dr. Kendel had inserted in his hand stopped him.

Luke wasn't surprised by the unshaven appearance of either man or their faded and worn clothes. He was slightly surprised by the youth of the long haired man.

Bobby went over to Sammy's bedside while Caleb went to Dean's had rested hand on the sleeping boys forehead.

"How are they doc.?"

"I need to know who you gentle men are before I release any medical information."

Bobby stepped forward extending a hand.

"Bobby Singer I'm the boys uncle the boy is Caleb he's there daddy's half brother."

"Dr. Luke Kendel nice to meet you where is the boys father?"

"Jim Murphy, you talked to him earlier he's trying to reach him right now."

"I was told that their father was at work. But Sammy couldn't remember the name of were he worked."

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about that privately. But first I want to know how the boys are doing."

Caleb had moved across the room and was now sitting on Sammy's bed. He had one arm wrapped around Sammy's shoulders and Sam was snuggled up against him.

"How much do you know about the situation?" Luke asked, looking at Bobby.

"I know that Dean brought Sammy to the clinic because he was sick and some damn idgit started shooting and hit the boys."

"Well aside from a bullet graze to the outer thigh Sammy has a sinus infection, double ear infection, and a red throat , he's running a fever the I.V. is keeping him hydrated and giving him antibiotics. Dean received a direct hit his wound was a through and through shoulder wound. The bullet struck and chipped of pieces of his shoulder bone. He needs surgery to clean out the pieces of bones and file down were it was chipped off. The doctor wants to wait until Dean has had a chance to regain some of his strength first and gets parental permission."

Dean began to moan his head turn from side to side restlessly on the pillow.

Caleb was at Dean's side instantly.

"Smmy smmy"

"I'm right here Dean, I'm ok."

"Were Smmy."

"Easy Deuce, it's ok." Caleb placed his hand on the boys forehead and he stilled.

"Damien?" Glazed green eyes opened to half mast.

"Yeah Deuce, it's me."

Caleb didn't like how warm Dean's forehead felt under his hand.

"He feels like he's got a fever." Luke walked over to Dean and touched his cheek.

"I'll be right back." Dr. Kendel was hoping the slight fever he coming off the boys skin was due to stress and not the onset of an infection.

"Sammy?"

"Over here Dean." The older boy rolled his head toward the sound of his little brother.

"K"

"Yeah Dean, I'm fine."

"How you feeling, Ace?"

Searching the room unfocused eyes finally found Bobby.

"Hi Bobby" Dean was grinning dopily.

Just then Luke came back in with the thermometer.

"Open up kiddo." Dean obediently opened his mouth and lifted his tongue.

When the thermometer beeped the doctor remove it and wrote the results in his chart.

"What is it?" Caleb was trying to read over the other mans shoulder.

"100.5 a little high we'll keep an eye on it. But there's really no reason to worry unless it's 101 or above and now Mr. Singer I need to speak with you in the hallway."

**Please feed the monkeys on your way out.**


End file.
